SupCom: For the Cybran Nation
by SupremeDarkTrooper
Summary: A SupCom Fan died from our world due to a car accident, now his spirit had been grabbed by a seemingly omnipresent reality warper named "The Fanatic Watcher", who is also a fan obsessed with SupCom. The Fanatic Watcher had given him a chance to be the new leader of his favorite faction from his favorite RTS game, the Cybran Nation, in which he accepted.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello to all readers, this story would be focusing on the Cybran faction from the Supreme Commander, one of my favorite factions from my favorite RTS games of all times, there is no RTS game that would replace my love for SupCom well there's TA and PA, but SupCom is the best of them all.  
**

**Okay, a few things that need to be addressed.**

**As you can see, this would be originally a Supreme Commander X RWBY crossover fanfic with the Cybran Nation, but then I realized that a single ACU could just literally wipe out of life in Remnant in just under a month by just building an army of giant death robots, of course, or just reclaim everything by creating an army of Engineers. Hence why, I would make it a multi-crossover, having the Cybrans being challenged. most of this universes would be the kinds of universes that have the potential to challenge the Supreme Commander universe.**

**Lastly, this fanfic is inspired by the SupCom, PA, and TA multi-crossover fanfics, that I've read and also Starcraft Fanfics that had presented the main protagonist to be the leader of the Swarm/Zerg. In fact, I planned to make a Zerg Multi crossover fanfic, but then I realized that Starcraft fanfics are just so many compared to SupCom/TA/PA fanfics in this website. So, I decided to switch to one of my favorite RTS games, Total Annihilation. **

**I realized that TA is just too damn powerful, that same universe would literally steamroll the combined might of SupCom, PA, Starcraft, Star Wars, and Warhammer40K with ease if given enough prep time maybe like an entire year and building the GID (Galactic Implosion Device), the battleground would be an entire galaxy, by the time the prep time is finished, the CORE would just unleash a galactic implosion device while the rest of the TA faction moved outside the galaxy.**

**Also, the TA universe could hold off and destroy the Forerunners and the Flood from Halo if they have enough prep time and reverse engineering is allowed. Here's the thing w****hen was the last time the Forerunners had the tech to collapse a galaxy, preserve a commander at the center of it, and manufacture a new galaxy in the aftermath and said tech is just a recovered Alien Beacon that is just transformed into said tech and just be done in just mere weeks. ****Some estimates put them at consuming entire planets at three per second at the height of their epic struggle. ****The Flood can consume as many galaxies as it wants, it would be just feeding more resources into the TA factions. If we're giving the TA factions enough prep time, they would win.  
**

**To put it this way...**

**Both the CORE and the ARM are basically the Forerunners but better in every aspect and doesn't have any limitations or weaknesses of the Forerunners. Though, you could make the argument, that the only thing they lack, is a capable Space Force. But, they could just reverse engineer Forerunner tech and make their own space force. But... W****e never see the height of the war in TA, only the beyond-crippled remnants of two once-mighty civilizations, fighting over the scraps left over from their war. Any major fleets would have been long gone by the time the Galactic War Reports or the main campaign starts**

**I've thought that CORE using the alien beacon to create the galactic implosion device shows that the TA factions are pretty adaptable.**

****CORE **Commander 1: "Ok boys, now we're here to discuss a new ******CORE **contingency. It's called contingency number 12"  
******CORE **Commander 2: "Actually sir, it's supposed to be contingency number 13, we've already discussed number 12."  
******CORE **Commander 1: "Ah, that so? Well, whatever. Here's new utterly alien tech base. It's probably some kind of alien beacon for the purpose of navigation  
*deep breath*  
I want you to construct a galaxy-reality-warping device out of it"  
******CORE **Commander 3: "But sir, it's all new tech! We can't just figure it out in days! And it's like asking us to build a nuke out of a smartphone!"  
*Commander 1 and other Commanders look at Commander 3 weirdly***

***A few weeks later... the entire galaxy was rewritten by the CORE***

**The mere fact, that the weakest remnants of the CORE could just reverse engineer an Alien Beacon that is only used for navigation purposes into a galactic-scale reality warping weapon in mere weeks just shows how utterly good with reverse engineering with new and foreign tech.  
**

**Okay, the AN is getting way too long and that I've been literally writing entire paragraphs about utterly powerful is TA. Anyway, Let's proceed to the story**

**Warning: This chapter includes minor bashing of a Major religion if you're easily offended by that. Just don't read this and review or PM just so you defend a Major religion, its pointless, okay.**

**Anyway, let's get to the story.**

* * *

** Earth  
**

An adult man named Daniel Smith is walking down to the street, going back to his home, with a joyful expression on his face. As to why he had such a joyful expression? for starters, he had the necessary money to purchase a gaming laptop, yes, he could resort to building a gaming PC by himself, but he wanted to bring the laptop with him at any time. As you can see, he is a big Supreme Commander fan, he had been playing it for years, even though the Supreme Commander series had died with the release of the Supreme Commander 2, stated by Supreme Commander fans to be casual and too small for their taste. He still nevertheless played the game.

Years ago, He had a family that often neglects him, essentially giving him a lot of free time to do something in his home, most of the time he had used up is reading Sci-Fi genre books and sometimes fantasy, but the trope that had drawn into the Sci-Fi genre is the concept of Von Neumann machines and gigantic mechanical armies fighting each other. He had a PC that is relatively weak but powerful enough to play games most especially Total Annihilation, which he played when he discovered it through his few friends. Total Annihilation is somewhat as highly competitive and popular as other popular RTS games like Starcraft and Warcraft during its time, but its popularity had died down as years to come.

He loved the game very much and plays it every day, he always goes to the official website of Total Annihilation, reading the manual, reading the Galactic War Reports, and even writing fanfics about TA. He loved it because its main theme is around Von Neumann Machines and the RTS genre, he loves those Sci-Fi two tropes.

Although he might have played different RTS games, TA is his favorite game of the entire RTS genre. During his college years, he had heard the release of Supreme Commander, he had a first look at the game. his reaction is amazed, in fact, it is an understatement to say so and there's even a continuation of it called "Supreme Commander: Forged Alliances". Now, both TA and SupCom are both of his favorite RTS games. In fact, he was obsessed with the two games.

He had learned to code and had been creating mods for both TA and SupCom, many people of the internet had downloaded his mods and they all leave a good comment, although there are some complaints about bugs and whatnot. There's a sequel of SupCom which is conveniently named "Supreme Commander 2", at first, he was hyped at the game, but when the game had finally released and played, he was utterly disappointed by the sequel. The maps are just so small and the lack of diverse units and buildings are just so upsetting to him.

Due to his obsession with the two games, he had drop out of college, to earn a living, he pretty much works on part-time jobs to earn a living. He didn't buy a lot of things to save his earnings. He also heard the release of Planetary Annihilation or known as PA for short. His first impression of the game is just a cartoonish version of TA, but when he played it, he actually enjoyed it a lot. Thus he had now three games that he is obsessed with.

He doesn't have much of status, he rarely interacts with his family, and he even barely interacts with the outside world. There are some few attempts of having a romantic relationship and possibly getting laid, but they all failed due to his eccentric behavior and attitude.

Now, his life would be mostly on the three games that he had played. Unfortunately, his obsession had gotten the better of him, in fact, he didn't even notice that a car is just a few meters away from him, and the car had crashed against Daniel Smith in a violent manner.

It was then, he was lying on the ground and he did truly see the starry night sky that had dawned upon his field of vision. Then, he had coughed up blood, not also had blood had to spew out of his mouth, but he can also see the injuries that the car had inflicted against him. He is also in such great pain, that he had gathered tears in his eyes and he is struggling to breathe. He could see people grabbing him and saying "You're going to be okay" or like that. His vision is getting blurry and blurry, but at least he could see a roof of a vehicle, indicating, that he was in an ambulance.

He wanted to say to the people that had helped him that he would survive, but for some reason, he couldn't speak it clearly. Then he begins his personal train of thoughts, first, it was about how, he would die for basically nothing, for his entire life, he had been doing great in school except for the physical stuff, but it was his damn obsession that had led away his path of being great to a life of a mediocre average joe in American society, which he had regretted, next, it was all of his friends, that he had gathered of his entire life, just like friends, they all come and go.

But, there is one specific friend or best friend that he had always valued, it was Stan Parker, he had shared the same passion with the Sci-Fi genre, always having a debate whether that Star Wars would win against Star Trek or vice-versa, what sci-fi concepts that would be beneficial to humanity, and playing PA and SupCom. Then one night, he had discovered that Stan Parker had a heart attack and died, unfortunately, he didn't go to his funeral, due to some circumstances. Those are the few things, that he had totally regretted in his life.

Finally, it was his family, not the family that had been neglecting him. His real family, his cute little sister, who is named Alexandra Smith. She is the only one that had truly supported him even though he did things that she doesn't like, she is the one who convinced him to get a girl. Lastly, she is the one who tries to get over his obsession with his games. Now, he is about to die and he will die as an utter failure.

Then, his heart stops beating and his mind is about to shut down. He is now truly dead.

* * *

**?**

He can feel himself alive and he just sees a white plain that has no ends. But how? Maybe, that the Christians or the Islamist had been true all along, is this purgatory? He finds himself many questions.

"Where in the world, Am I? Am I dead?" As Daniel Smith asked to himself. That is when he remembered his time on Earth, about how he utterly failed. For some reason, he doesn't feel any emotions. Strange, he should feel mixed and intense emotions about his life on Earth, but its as if there's an external force that had prevented such things to happen.

"To answer, your question. You're now in my realm, my home. And, yes you're dead" As an unknown voice seemed to come out about everywhere.

"Are you God?" As he just speaks to the neverending whiteness.

"God? Hah! If I' m your omnipotent, omnipresence, omniscient and omnibenevolent God, that you humans have worship. Then, he would ascend humanity to a civilization beyond your human imagination and make everything into pure paradise. Anyway, I'm an infinite-dimensional reality warper goes by the name The Fanatic Watcher that just wanted to take fun in the affairs of lower dimensional beings in the multiverse. And I need you for something for my amusement" As The Fanatic Watcher answered his question

Daniel Smith had for one agreed with the reality warper named The Fanatic Watcher in terms of religion, what kind of human being who would worship such things.

"So, what is that something? Mr. Fanatic Watcher. Also, you reminded me of the ROB in several fanfics that I've read." Daniel Smith asked the nowhere Reality Warper

"Don't call me Mr. Just call me by my name, The Fanatic Watcher. Yes, I' m like the ROB in one of the fanfics that your fellow humans that have written. Anyway, I have come here to offer you something so great, that you can't resist. But before that, I'm an infinite-dimensional being who can see every single possible universe out here, this means that I saw some serious bullshit like this." Then a copy of Supreme Commander two had popped out of existence from nothing which surprises Daniel Smith. Said object had somehow magically floated on the air.

"Is that the copy of Supreme Commander two?" Daniel Smith recognized it as the failure of the Supreme Commander franchise.

"Yes, it is. As expected from someone who is obsessed with the SupCom series," Then tens, hundreds, thousands, if not countless of the copies of Supreme Commander two had appeared out of nowhere appeared around him. "This Game right here," As a single of the game had flown nearly to his face, just about several inches away from his face "is nothing but a failure and the downfall of the Supreme Commander franchise! I mean it was total shit and stripped of core features that I love about TA, SupCom, and SupCom: FA." Then all of the copies had dropped at the floor in such high and violent rates of speed causing billions of pieces to be shown on the floor.

"I know that SupCom 2 sucks but that doesn't mean you can just break all of the copies of that horrible game."

"SILENCE! YOU THIRD-DIMENSIONAL MEATBAG!" The infinite-dimensional being said in an ear-piercing voice. "I'm a huge fan of the SupCom franchise, to the point that I refused to look into the multiverse and see how the series ended. SO I waited patiently for the third installment like everyone else and how do the developers repay us?"

(A game with a watered down and simplified version of the two SupCom games and doesn't reveal anything about QAI) Daniel Smith thought

"EXACTLY!" Daniel Smith is terrified at the voice of the Fanatic Watcher "And I have a solution to solve our great dissatisfaction of SupCom 2. All, I need is your help!"

"Wow, you just look alike me." That is when silence reigned over the endless whiteness that had dominated the realm of the Fanatic Watcher.

"Anyway. I' m offering you a chance to become everything you wanted and something great that the denizens of the multiverse would never have imagined."

Daniel Smith sigh as he had nothing better to do, "I guess I'm up for it. Who wouldn't want to be a part of one of the best RTS games in the entire world? So at what point in the games am I getting thrown into? the end of the Infinite War? During the beginning of the Forged Alliance campaign?"

"No, no. It is something entirely different. You know those PA/TA/SupCom multi-crossover fanfics that you've read," Daniel Smith just nods and he is aware that where he is going with this "I would be doing the same thing but with a twist. First, you would be a QAI merged with human consciousness."

"That is just... terrible. Wouldn't, I will be remotely controlled by the Seraphim?" Daniel Smith expressing his doubts.

"Ahem, read your SupCom lore for once, the only reason why QAI was being controlled by the Seraphim is that it is based on Seraphim technology. This kind of QAI, I' m talking about doesn't need to rely on any kind of Seraphim tech, therefore wouldn't be controlled by the Seraphim living in a part of the Quantum Realm." The Fanatic Watcher answered to his doubts.

"I see. Continue"

"Second, it would take place after hundreds of years after the events of SupCom: Forged Alliances and that you would be in a huge spaceship entering to the star system that contains the world of RWBY."

"RWBY? Seriously? That western-style 3d anime that doesn't stand any chance against SupCom, maybe except for the Brother gods." Daniel Smith retorted

"Pssst... I' m not still finished, this star system is also located within the Starcraft universe." The Fanatic Watcher silenced him

"Okay, that is something to challenge." Daniel Smith was glad that he was given a challenge. He knew that in debates with StarCraft fans throwing around statements about how the Protoss are firing petaton levels of TNT and that is just cherry-picking the good ones for them meanwhile the majority of the Canon timeline seems to contradict and how Amon and his hybrids are literally destroying entire stars through a weird and peculiar interpretation of a statement.

"Thirdly, the reason why you're in a huge spaceship is that you're escaping from the CORE Empire which had nearly conquered the SupCom galaxy and that they have the CORE Superdreadnought with them."

(Oh, shit. I fucking hope that the CORE doesn't even follow me at all. The CORE Superdreadnought, that one ship would literally curb stomp the entire SupCom universe on its own.) Daniel Smith shivered in the mere thought of the CORE finding him. He better hope that they would resort to diplomatic action rather than the use of force and don't fire their relativistic planetary-busting missiles or any of its gigantic D-guns.

"Oh, don't worry. They wouldn't hunt you down." The last words had to give pure anxiety to the recently dead man "Lastly, your main mission would make the Cybran Nation great again by any means."

"Phew... And I thought that the CORE would be firing its D-guns at me. So, I would be bringing greatness to my favorite SupCom factions of all times. That's Great! "

"Great, now it is time for you to begin" Then a loud and thundering snap that sounds like coming from a finger could be heard. Then, Daniel Smith was being teleported away from the Realm of The Fanatic Watcher.

* * *

** Space, Remnant System**

The Remnant System had four rocky planets and singular two gas giant planet that orbit the yellowish star, with an asteroid belt that separates the four rocky planets from the two gas giants. The third rocky planet was named Remnant, it is the only planet that supports life within this solar system and there's a massive broken astronomical object that orbits the said rocky planet.

Then in the vacuum of space, a ship had come out of the Quantum Realm, A humongous Cybran spaceship moving through the void of space, it is about several kilometers long, several hundred meters in height, and more than one hundreds of meter of width. It contained many diverse and advanced tech that might seem to look like magic to those of lower technological level. It had four experimental resource reactor and all of it had produced the total power output of about 6.6 × 10^26 joules of energy or about 157,743.786 teratons of TNT in a mere second, which is the equivalent to heat all the oceans of Earth into boiling temperatures. This enough power output would give theCybran spaceship the capability to melt all of earth's crust in just a manageable time with its armamemnts. It also produced countless tons of Mass that are used for many purposes.

Its armaments are diverse and each contains for a specific purpose. It had ten experimental Proton Artilleries that can fire for each two seconds and contains the changeable firepower of kilotons to gigatons, fifty T-3 Nanite Missile Systems each containing the of changeable firepower of kilotons to gigatons, sixty Heavy Microwave Laser that is even deadlier than the Monkeylord's own Heavy Microwave Laser, and five hundred of Electron Flak guns and Iridium Rocket Packs. The maximum effective combat range is about thousands of kilometer long. It also had a hanger that contains two hundred Advanced Cybran Multipurpose Space Fighters that contains armaments of two Nanite Missile Systems that rapid fires deadly and explosive missiles and two moveable turrets that contains a mini Microwave Laser that can move one hundred and eighty degrees in just a split of a microsecond. It contains shielding powerful to block off multi-teraton of TNT. It also contains powerful ECM, ECCM, and cloaking technology that would make it virtually invisible from all kinds of enemy sensors and can only be detectable by point-blank range.

The spaceship had contained a single Experimental Cybran ACU named the 'Liberator' and countless of hundreds of T-3 Cybran Engineers, but it doesn't contain any sentient and organic being in it. For it only contains a singular god-like cybernetic entity that possesses incomprehensible computing power and boundless reach of intelligence that would be able to process every single human word about a hundred times in just mere seconds. It is the new QAI, it was created during Dr. Brackman's final days before he was killed by the CORE forces. Most in the Neo Coalition had thought of him insane for creating a new QAI, but he believed it would finally give a chance to create a new Cybran Nation, but instead of just making it purely mechanical, he instead like what he did with AI, but in a different way. He decided to use the state-of-the-art psychic tech and transfer a consciousness of his most loyal, capable, good-natured follower to the QAI to give factual empathy to it.

Unfortunately for Dr. Brackman, that consciousness was being annihilated in the favor of someone else, and that someone else is Daniel Smith who was given a mission to make the Cybran Nation great again. The human who is now merged with the god-like cybernetic entity is now in a state of panic from being utterly teleported without being told, what felt like hours to him is actually just mere microseconds. Ah yes, the wonders of the seemingly unlimited processing power that the QAI had held.

Not also that he had seemingly unlimited processing power and intelligence, he can now see everything in the Electromagnetic spectrum that no mere humans, he can now see things in a molecular scale and even smaller with perfect vision, his general awareness is now exponentially increased above those of peak humans and can see in all directions of the ship. In other words, his senses are exponentially above those of peak humans. He can also remember everything with perfect clarity that no mere human would ever reach. In fact, all of his memories came with a degree of clarity that was honestly startling before a subroutine sorted and compartmentalized everything for ease of use later into his personal 'short term' memory. If he needs to remember something quickly he could do so with frightening speed and the amount of information that counted as short term memory was staggering compared to a peak human.

Daniel Smith is thinking about it. Being a god-like cybernetic quantum entity that possesses capabilities that surpass humans in exponential rates, have access to gigantic death Von-Neumann machines, and many more is pretty sweet and that would be an understatement of the millennia. As you can see in his previous life, he felt utterly powerless and being an utter failure in life. Now, he felt a gigantic boost in his ego. He could just create an army of gigantic death machines that would lay waste to the entire milky way galaxy in a manageable time to human perception or even better he could create a harem of loyal and obedient females to have fun with. He felt like, if he was a god, which is truly indeed accurate for his position, that he is in. Ah yes, the possibilities are utterly endless.

Enough about thinking things. It is time to take action.

First, the first course of action would be using the sensors and cameras to know where he's going. using those things, he could clearly see, that he was in trajectory within the third planet of this solar system. With the ship's sensors, it seems there is life on that planet, not just any life, but intelligent life that have to build a pre-type I civilization, the continents are of course the exact replica of the continents in the show RWBY. which is obvious for Daniel Smith.

Second, to send probes that would be used for reconnaissance purposes. Daniel Smith needs to know what time period of both Remnant and Starcraft. He needs to make sure what are the necessary things to stop Salem from getting the four relics and if she did, well, he could just move himself outside the solar system and leave countless of planetoid-scaled reclamation beams and psionic defences to destroy them, if that is, of course, if the Brother Gods are made out of energy and mass and that magic is similar to Psionics. Also to make sure on how to help the main Starcraft factions to destroy Amon from destroying the universe and build peaceful relations with them.

Thirdly, which is the last, he needs to set up the starting capital of the new Cybran civilization, that he would bring upon the Starcraft galaxy. The best location, he could of think, would be the massive celestial body suffering from a Kessler syndrome which is currently orbiting Remnant. Sending commands to the ship, its engines had propelled the ship to go to the moon of Remnant and going nearby to the planet, the human merged with QAI could feel gravitational waves made by the moon affecting the ship even if it's minuscule.

The hybrid QAI is lucky enough, that the Kessler syndrome from the moon isn't on the ships' path to the landing spot on the moon, if it did, it would take more time to land the ship. After several minutes of traveling through the abyss of space, it had nearly reached it's landing spot. Then, Daniel Smith started sending out landing sequences to the ship, it had opened its landing gears and a slow descent into the surface of the moon.

Sure, he could land it without the landing gears and descent it at high speeds and not worry about damage, but it would be better if it's neatly and properly landed. And landed, it did in a proper way.

Then Daniel Smith realized that he needs a new name. He felt that the name Daniel Smith is just too generic, so, he decided to throw out that generic name and came up with a unique name that would be memorable to most people. It had taken hours for him to came up in a new name, but in real-time, it was just a microsecond. His new name was Unus De Illustrata, which is the Latin for "the Enlightened One" or just Unus for short.

Anyway, the hybrid god-like cybernetic entity newly named as Unus De Illustrata had then started to look into the database of the entire Cybran civilization. He had access to wide and diverse of Cybran tech ranging from weaponry to cybernetics and had also access of blueprints of both military and civilian purpose.

Unus had decided it would be the best time for him to build a mass extractor on this backwater solar system.

* * *

**A/N:  
**

**This is how I end the first chapter of the story with the relatively famous saying"On a backwater planet, a Commander builds a Mass/Metal Extractor" but changing it a bit.  
**

**It shall be noted that the SupCom Cybran faction on this fanfic contains mods. So, yeah, better to download those mods, if you want to know, on what they look like and of course other things from other Sci-fi universes..  
**

**Also, the name "The Fanatic Watcher" is my former account name and I changed it because I' m a devout worshipper of Sheev, All hail Sheev!**

**Anyway, I hope to all you readers enjoys this, if you don't, then better leave a review on why you don't, just make sure, it is sensible. ****Finally, follow the story, if you're interested, favorite the story, if you like the story, if you have anything to suggest/criticize/thoughts about the story just review or PM, just don't flame me or the story with anything that is nonsense.**


	2. To Remnant!

**A/N: ****Hello to all readers, ****You're Normal Sheevite with another chapter of SupCom: For the Cybran Nation****. Glad to all of you, who are now reading this.**

**Thanks to all the people who have faved and followed the Story and to those who will read the story. Now to the reviews.**

**CrazedGammaMan1721: ****Yes I Want More Can The Remnant System Be In The Star Wars Galaxy During The Time Of Revan Please Thanks For Making This Story**

**A: Sorry, if Remnant isn't in the SW galaxy. Although, the MC could go to the Star Wars galaxy during Revan's time in the far later chapters of the story. I'm glad that you both fave and follow the story.**

**nightsy: long live the UEF**

**A: Prepared to be microwaved laser by the glorious Monkeylord, you UEF sympathizer. Seriously, I'm glad that you also fave the story.**

**Finally, I'm truly sorry, that you need to wait months for a new chapter of the story. Well, here it is. Now, enjoy the story.**

**Edit 1: I feel fifty villages is way too high. I decided to make it twenty.**

**Disclaimer: Supreme Commander is owned by Wargaming Seattle, which is formerly ****Gas Powered Games. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.  
**

* * *

The priority that Unus need to do is to dig far enough so that no one would detect. Sure, the primitive inhabitants wouldn't notice a single feature on the moon, even if he had closed the entire moon in metal, he could resort to the stealth tech of the Cybrans to pass the moon look natural as to the people of Remnant. But he knew that he was in the Starcraft galaxy. One of the three sides could see something strange with the moon itself by tapping the surface or worse Amon's forces, he doesn't wish to deal with them now, yet.

The underneath of the Cybran ship has hundreds of reclamation beams. Unus had directed all the reclamation beams to dig down about getting five kilometers deep. Next, he would concentrate on developing up both civilian infrastructures and military infrastructures. He needs to be certain that it would separate the two; He doesn't want anyone to muddle up with the Cybran military force.

He recognized that he was lonely. An ordinary Q.A.I. wouldn't tend for companionship and would decide what its creator ordered to do so, but he was no ordinary Q.A.I., He is a human consciousness fused with a god-like psychic-destroying cybernetic system that has infinite intelligence and computational capacity that would make all supercomputers combined on Earth equal to a primitive caveman. He could create A.I. to sustain his company but he chose if it was a sentient being born, not created. So, he sent off countless thousands of pyramid-shaped probes to Remnant.

After ten minutes, the ship itself is now five kilometers deep into the crust of the moon itself. Then, he prepared to reclaim in all directions to make an impressive underground area that would grow for hundreds and hundreds of kilometers with its reclamation beams on the forward, backward, and sideward. With all that area, he could make the new Cybran capital.

While all that takes place. Unus had watched all the thousands of scans projecting into him; It would overwhelm any individual at the information given to them, but he was not human. He had a pleasant time reading at all the thousands of projections at the same time.

* * *

Its master ordered it to do a bit of reconnaissance on the planet. After several seconds, floating through space and entering Remnant's atmosphere. It stopped after reaching one hundred meters above the ground, then it activated all the stealth and cloaking tech to make it invisible to any forms of detection that the primitives had. Then, it started to look for anything interesting with its omnidirectional field of vision. It started moving from its original position after realizing there's nothing interesting to look. It moved north.

After a few minutes of scouting, it sees something of interest to its creator. A peaceful village that is surrounded by a wall of primitive concrete about the height of ten meters and outside of the concrete wall is also surrounded by a few dozens of guard towers that contain people looking out for any threats, whether it be bandits or the creatures of Grimm. Unluckily for them, the probe had also detected a huge amount of black and dreadful creatures of many varieties known to the natives as the creatures of Grimm running down to raze down the village.

What's even worse is that their's a pair of young fraternal twins of about the age of twelve outside of the wall, they're playing together in the forest not caring about the world around them. Now, a pity to see them being shredded, violated, and killed by the creatures of Grimm. Thankfully, there's a force that would save them from the fate of death and that would be the Cybran.

* * *

A pair of similar-looking fraternal twins had been playing together within the deeps of the forest. The name of the elder female twin goes by the name Flae Cobe and the younger male twin goes by name Flam Cobe. On their appearances, the hair of the twins are of the colors akin to an orange flame, both of their skin are of porcelain pale, the hairstyle of the two are even similar, short and cut, both of their eyes are of the color of amber and they also both wore similar-looking clothes, they're so same, that strangers would think of them the same gender and are 100% identical twins.

Anyway, they are playing the game of hiding and seeking within the forest. The younger twin would always whine when his hiding spot is discovered by his older twin sister, but the elder twin would always as any elder sibling comforted them and after a few seconds, he would stop whining. The elder twin, when being discovered by her younger twin, would congratulate him; It goes to show the maturity in her. They would still continue playing.

It is unfortunate for them that this act had distracted them of what would happen to them soon. After her younger twin, Flam Cobe had discovered Flae Cobe from her hiding spot, they had heard of noises. It is those noises that had made them stop in their tracks.

"Did You hear that, big sis?" As Flam stood before his elder twin sister from the fear of the noises that have come out of nowhere.

"Yeah, I heard that."

The twins are in a state of attentiveness to their surroundings for anything bad. After several seconds of seeing around, they had recognized something that would terrify them to their very core, the creatures of Grimm and that they're in huge hordes. With the creatures of Grimm in their field of vision, they thought of running away.

"RUN!" the elder twin shouted.

Then, the two twins began to run for their very lives, trying to go back to the village and warn them. They ran all with their spirit, not caring anything about their surroundings. A few minutes of running, they began to feel that all living creatures felt exhaustion. Even with their adrenaline active, it was not enough. Their exhaustion made them feel slow and tired. It is with a great fortune that they had made of the forest and are near to the village's tall concrete wall. After several meters outside of the forest. The watch guards of the present towers had seen the twins and are shouting to them with only. The two began to fall to the ground due to their intense exhaustion. Flae Cobe warning the watch guards about the incoming Grimm.

* * *

His name is Carnel Cobe; He is a man in his thirties and the father of the Cobe twins. He had a muscular build, but not too ridiculous like a bodybuilder, but akin to an athlete. His children had inherited his hair color, but his eyes were of cerulean blue, so his children inherited their late mother's eye color. His face held an expression of anger and worry. Anger, for that his children are getting out of the children despite his warnings. Worry, for that his own daughter warned of the incoming Grimm threat that would be directed at the village. His children are in a safe location resting; He would scold them later. It is bad there aren't any huntsmen or huntresses protecting this poor village from impending doom and there isn't anyone outside that would help them.

It is thankful that he is a graduate from Haven Academy but he wasn't a huntsman or anything. His semblance is called "Combustion", this means he could explode everything he touches with his hands. The only drawback to his semblance, that he needs physical contact to make something explode. This explains why his choices of the weapon is a long and thin rope with it one of its end being sticky and only he could remove it. He is also the leader of the village guard.

Now, he is outside of the village wall, combating all the Grimm to enter the front gate of the village. The incoming horde has a wide diversity of creatures. It had the occasional Beowolves, Boarbatusks, Creeps, Deathstalkers, King Taijitus, Ursas, and Nevermores. The only available village guards that guard the front gate is about twenty, and all of them have only ranged weaponry and add that with a graduate from Haven Academy.

"Anyone, who specialized in ranged weaponry should focus their fire on the incoming Nevermores!" Anyone skilled with ranged weaponry started firing at the Nevermores, this got their attention to the people who are attacking them and dived towards them at high speeds. The continuous firing against the Nevermore horde had dwindled down their numbers to about five.

The five Nevermores closed range with the people specialized in ranged weaponry. They're too close to be hit with a ranged weapon. Before, being killed by the five Nevermores. In just a blink of an eye, the five Nevermores exploded before their eyes. They knew that it was Carnel Cobe that had saved them from their incoming deaths.

"What Are you standing for, It's time to fight against the Creatures of Grimm" With that loud order from Carnel Cobe had instilled them into action against the incoming animalistic creatures of darkness. They fire against the Grimm. They haven't trained as troops of a nation but simple people who had volunteered for being a village guard and thus they kept firing and firing as if there was no end, not caring for accuracy of their shots but caring on killing the Grimm instead.

After continuous firing from their firearms, they know that the firearms are lacking ammo. With that, they heard clicks from the weapons they had used. They started to reload their weapons as fast as possible and after several seconds of reloading their weapon with another set of a magazine. While all of that happens, Carnel Cobe with swift strikes of his invisible rope had exploded hundreds upon hundreds of the incoming Grimm. This constant usage of his semblance had drained his Aura and energy, he could feel this feeling is making him slow. This, but doesn't stop him from saving his family from the destruction of the Grimm; Thus, he continued exploding the Grimm horde in front of him nonstop.

This continued for a few minutes, and then any sign of Grimm was nonexistent and there was not even a single casualty. This gave the village guards and Carnel Cobe a feeling of victory and deserved of a celebration, but before Carnel Cobe do any of that, he needs to rebuke his children for their actions. This feeling wouldn't last long. A single man had come outside of the village gate, he was full of sweat, showing that he was tired from intense running.

"What Are you doing, here? Coby Nick?" As he started to question the young man. He knew that he was one of the village guards that would protect the back gate of the Village wall, the fact that he was in the front gate, instead of the back gate would call for him a question.

"Carnel Cobe. There's Grimm. At the back. They had entered the village." With that, Coby had fallen to the ground from the intense exhaustion.

"What!" As he said in surprise "One of you should grab him to a safe place, All the remaining men should follow me. We must make sure the creatures of Grimm wouldn't kill our families" With that Carnel Cobe and the remaining village guard enter the village to protect their loved ones from the horrors of the creatures of Grimm.

(I mustn't lose them just like how I lost my beloved wife) Carnel Cobe was terrified at the thought of his beloved children gone.

Little did they knew that a savior would come for them.

* * *

A small flotilla of two Cybran T1 Light Air Transports known as a Skyhook each are loading up to ten Cybran T1 Light Assault Bots known as Hunter and each Cybran transports are being escorted by four Cybran T1 Light Gunships known as Jester. They're being commanded by their QAI master to save a village. There wasn't any point in saving them. The people on Remnant don't even have a single worth of rebuilding the Cybran civilization; They could just clone people, but their master thinks otherwise and obeyed its command.

After a few minutes drifting through the void of space, they had entered the atmosphere and were near to the invaded village. The two Skyhooks started unloading any Hunters outside a few miles of the village wall. After finishing unloading all the Hunters, the two Skyhooks started to soar to beyond the skies. Unus had commanded the eight Jesters to escort the twenty Hunters. With that, they started a quick trek to the village that they must save from the creatures of Grimm.

The Hunters are moving at such insane speeds of about one hundred fifty-six meters per second for an eleven meters tall metallic constructs with the Jesters moving at the speed of the Hunters. In about thirty seconds, they had reached their destined location, which is just about outside of the breached village wall. They're too late to stop the Grimm from not breaching against the gate and the walls, but they could still save the people from their death. They started entering the village to reach their objective.

The Hunters started firing their light pulse lasers at the Grimm in perfect accuracy and the Jesters started firing the airborne Grimm with their heavy laser autogun. A single blow from the light lasers vaporize a large part of the Grimm itself, meanwhile, the heavy lasers vaporize the whole body of the Grimm. Then a majority of the entire Grimm horde started to direct their attention to the present small Cybran force. Thousands upon thousands had tried to destroy the present Cybran force.

But for all the efforts of the creatures of Grimm, it was completely naught. They couldn't even reach about ten meters within the Cybran force. They had been all vaporized by the rapid-firing deadly red laser weaponry raining down upon them. It took the entire Cybran force about three minutes to destroy all the incoming Grimm horde.

Then, the people inside the village had looked at what took place. They're all in awe at the action taking place before them. Most of the people in Remnant knows that not even Atlas are that technologically developed. A force of twenty huge sized laser robots and tremendous sized gunships had decimated thousands upon thousands of Grimm in bare minutes. That is something inconceivable within the technological stage of Remnant and the people realized it.

Suddenly, a Cybran Probe reached down to the scene and flashed up a colorized holograph of the salvation that had rescued them from their unavoidable doom.

* * *

Both Flae Cobe and Flam Cobe are sleeping within their rooms in their father's home. They're both dozing in distinct beds that look like each other. The two beds are on the opposite part of the room itself. The two are drowning within their child-related dreams; This makes sense; they are youngsters. But the roars outside of the apartment interrupted their beautiful dream. They are the roars of Grimm.

Flae Cobe awakened herself from the slumber for the cries from outside of the residence. She could hear it outside of the room. Those noises had horrified her. It was the roars of the critters of Grimm. Had the creatures of Grimm successfully broke into the barricades, and if so? Would that mean her dad perished, she and her younger twin brother had consistently told them that not even a single Grimm would ravage this village if he was around, does this mean he succumbed to death? No, her dad wouldn't perish and broke that obligation towards his children, maybe that dad wasn't just around them and is elsewhere in the village protecting the people someplace else. These are the concerns of a young pitiful girl. Suddenly, the roars are passed out for a while.

She stepped outside of her bed and tried to wake up her twin brother, Flam Cobe. He is yet in his slumber and he liked his dreams so often that the noises wouldn't wake him up from his dream. So, after multiple physical contacts from Flae Cobe. He had finally woken up from his great dream. He rose up from his bed with a disgruntled face.

"What Is it, sis," As he glanced at his big sister, "I'm trying to dream, you know." He struggled to get back to his dreams by lying down to the bed once more.

"Brother wake up now! There are Grimm outside, and I don't want to leave you alone." As she angrily looks at her little brother at his casual attitude about the plight. That is when Flam Cobe had brought himself up and lay both of his feet at the floor.

But before, they could indeed speak up anything. A large King Taijitu had happened to crash down in the room and are now staring fiercely at the twins. The twins decided to look for any escape routes but couldn't identify anything analogous to an escape route. The twins had each other in a loving embrace with their eyes locked at the last stages of their lives, that they had loved the most but now stolen away by the critters of darkness.

(If I could somehow be reborn, I hope we'll be twins and play together till the end,) Those are the ultimate wishes of the pair of twins before being ingested by the King Taijitu or then it implies to them.

Out of nowhere. One of the light lasers had struck down the King Taijitu and vaporized a substantial part of it fully out of reality. The twins realized something unusual, why hadn't the embrace of death arrived at them? Does this mean they're shielded from the reality of death? The two had cleared their eyes.

They could perceive that a blackhead of the King Taijitu had fallen down, collapsing in front of them, merely about several inches away from them. Then, a large shadow had dropped over them. They glanced up and spotted an eleven meters tall robot that is dropping the shadow over them. Could this robot be the one who had taken care of them from the grim notion identified as death? Only silence had occupied upon them.

* * *

(WOW! That is an extraordinary thing I saw) It surprised Unus at the information he was looking. But then again he wasn't meant to be amazed by the display. Supreme Commander is the ultimate winner in planet-based warfare in all of Sci-fi maybe a few exceptions of Bolos, TA, PA, etc. Anyway, this too happened similarly everywhere across Remnant. There are at least twenty villages being razed down by the creatures Grimm.

So, he had twenty villages that he needed to rebuild, just yet. These villages were minor and aren't of any quality to the four kingdoms of Remnant. So, he had sent off a force that includes twenty Cybran T1 Hunters and eight Cybran T1 Jesters. Within a game of Supreme Commander, they're nothing but would serve as a scout force and are negligible within the battle. But, to these primitives, they would demolish everything in their path and would be recognized as weapons of mass annihilation. It is grateful for these inhabitants that they aren't influenced by someone who had aims of annihilation and death. He needs a decisive broadcast to all the twenty villages.

"People of this village, I'm Unus De Illustrata or Unus for short, what you have seen today are the forces of the technologically advanced Cybran Nation. I have helped all of you from the inevitable disaster from the creatures of Grimm, but recognize. There would always be a price and that price is that you would pledge your village's allegiance to the Cybran Nation and if you do that, all of you would be eternally be indebted to me, but if you don't, well, let's just say I would allow you to be left alone and never save you ever again unless you conceded to my demands." Those are the terms coming from the head of the Cybran Nation.

The surviving villagers would doubt him and his claims. But if they understood what the Cybran Nation could achieve. They have nothing but to conform to his demands. Everything is going according to his objectives.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okay, it seems that I have ended the chapter with an announcement to all the villages that the MC had helped. For any hardcore SupCom fans, I know that the speed of the Hunter in this fanfic is twice the normal speed of the Hunter. But this is fanfic, I could modify those numbers every time I want, but I need to make sure it a bit not too relatively Overpowered, emphasis on the "relatively". Not to mention that this version of the Cybrans is hundreds of years after the events of the Infinite War.**

**For people who had known about Vocaloids. Yes, the lines "**(If I could somehow be reborn, I hope we'll be twins and play together till the end,)**"** **is a reference to the Evillious Chronicles' or Mothy's Servant of Evil. There are a lot of different translations of these and I believe this fits well. I' m completely aware the Vocaloids doesn't even have a single relation to this story, but whatever.  
**

**Anyway, I hope to all you readers enjoys this, if you don't, then better leave a review on why you don't, just make sure, it is sensible. ****Finally, follow the story, if you're interested, favorite the story, if you like the story, if you have anything to suggest/criticize/thoughts about the story just review or PM, just don't flame me or the story with anything that is nonsense.**


	3. Zerg Control PT1

**A/N: Hello to all readers, You're Normal Sheevite with another chapter of SupCom: For the Cybran Nation. Glad to all of you, who are now reading this.**

**Thanks to all the people who have faved and followed the Story and to those who will read the story. Now to the reviews.**

**cevsti2: **

**A: I can see that you wanted the technicalities of the new Cybran technologies. I could certainly do that but let's wait and see.**

**FoulerGlint60: **

**A: Don't worry, this Cybran-centric story wouldn't die off. It's just that updates would be slow**

**warthunder954:**

**A: I' m glad that you love the new chapter and thanks for the advice. That's something could happen in my story, but you need to wait for a long time for that to happen. Of course, Total Annihilation would be here although at much later chapters. That's true, the Cybran is truly freedom fighters but when it comes to design philosophy, it certainly looks oppressive and evil even though the Cybrans are the exact opposite. Wait what, earlier SupCom and TA crossover fanfics got deleted. Don't worry, though. I wouldn't be deleting or abandoning it.**

**Reich Meister:**

**A:****** Begone you Seraphim sympathizer! Although** I can see that you like this fanfic, which is great.**

****Well, here it is. Now, enjoy the story.****

******Disclaimer: Supreme Commander is owned by Wargaming Seattle, which is formerly ****Gas Powered Games. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.******

* * *

Unus just smiled at what he had achieved in the past several months. To begin with, after he had made an announcement to the twenty villages, that he had saved from a massive Grimm attack. All of the local governments of those villages had entered negotiations with him about the matter of being a territory under the Cybran Regime. They had all answered to his demands and the answer is that they can't be under another sovereign state as they're still bound to a higher political body. Unus then stated that they can do a referendum and that he would make it official to the national government of the Four Kingdoms. Unus also listed the long list of benefits being under Cybran rule. The local government had, of course, agreed to the decision.

He knew that he can't stay hidden any longer not after what he had done to the twenty villages that are each located in every four different kingdoms. As such, Unus had called in the leading council of Atlas, Vale, Vacuo, and Mistral. They had also entered into negotiations. Unus had declared to the four councils of his terms.

A. That the Cybran Nation is to be recognized as an official, independent, and sovereign state.

B. That the villages under their territory would do a referendum to determine if they wanted to be under the Cybran Nation or not.

C. The Cybran Nation would be opened to exporting a large scale of resources and technological advancements in fighting against the Grimm Threat.

Of course, it was utterly easy to convince the council to accept his terms. After all, He had shown him the sheer might of the Cybran Nation. Although there are a few skeptics in the council who had objected to his terms, they're a small minority. Then, the twenty villages had decided to do the referendum. Every single one of them voted for being under the Cybran Nation. This is not surprising to Unus as villages are on a constant of being attacked under Grimm. After, he had shown up with his Cybran forces. They knew that under Cybran rule, things would change for the better.

It was made a secret across Remnant. The Idea of a new foreign nation who called themselves the Cybran Nation came out from outer space and had saved the lives of countless people with their extremely advanced military force. This type of news had revealed to the people of Remnant, that there's something greater that comes out from the abyss of space. It would cause negative feelings for the people and don't want to worry about it. In return, of the acquisition of the twenty villages. The four kingdoms would get special technology from the Cybrans to help their own civilization. Of course, the given technology would be considered to be ancient by Cybran standards but by the technological standards of Remnant, it had transcended their entire framework of knowledge.

After the twenty villages being under the Cybran Nation's administration. Unus had decided to make policies for the new Cybran Nation. To begin with, the system of government would be an Absolute Autocracy. People would criticize the unlimited power of such a leader. However, they had forgotten that the QAI transcends the chains that most sentient life struggled against, greed, paranoia, arrogance, and etc. It is with sheer obviousness. That something like that the QAI is a perfect fit to be the all-powerful leader of the Cybran Nation and whose authority is the be-all and end-all.

Another one would be that all inhabitants of the twenty villages are to resettle within the new city called "Primis". As to decreased the chances of the knowledge of the Cybran Forces towards the public. Of course, they have the option to stay in Remnant but they would by a promise not to mention anything of the Cybran Nation.

The economic model of the Cybran Nation would be Distributism. In which, it argues for that ownership should be widely distributed rather than concentrated. Essentially, favoring small-scale cooperatives and family businesses, and large-scale antitrust regulations. Considering, that they would be living in a practical post-scarcity economy which is "entitlements that completely covers all the fundamental human needs to a ridiculous degree without bankrupting your nation forever". All production of fundamental human needs would be nationalized and would be under direct control under the Node Syndicate of Fundamental Needs. This specific entity would be filled with Symbionts focused on economics in which they would work out for the best methodology of bringing out the optimum amount of resources to each citizen.

As such, the entire lifestyle of people under the Cybran rule would be different. However, a positive contribution to society and personal improvement would be highly encouraged amongst the people of the Cybran Nation. Of course, individual lifestyle should be respected unless they are proven to be destructive towards themselves and others. In which, the State would correct it. People mainly work either because they loved that specific field of work or because they wanted to afford luxuries that aren't afforded on a fundamental living level.

Nevertheless. Unus had taken on the form of a man called Nikola Tesla. He had considered him to be both the most awesome and handsome scientist that has ever lived in human history. He is overseeing the neighboring planetary systems that are outside of the Remnant system. One of these neighboring planetary systems seems to be infested with the Zerg. It seems that the Fanatic Watcher had said the truth once more. He is truly in the Starcraft universe. He knew that from the perspective of the Supreme Commander factions, that they are nothing but overaggressive wildlife that would be easily dealt with.

In the past several months. The supposed armed forces of the twenty villages would be trained as ACU commanders and SACU sub-commanders. Anyone who had shown a great aptitude for strategic thinking would be trained as high-ranking officers within the Cybran military. They would be trained to be both skillful and loyal to the Cybran Nation at all costs. Most of them had seen real combat with raiding bandits and the creatures of Grimm but they are fighting with their own bare bodies and the extremely primitive tools they made. Now, they could fight comfortably with the sheer amount of advancement in their side.

The main Cybran military would be composed of the Space Force, the Space Guard, the Planetary Force, and the Planetary Guard. The Space Force would be used for any offensive military actions. The Space Guard would be used for the defensive purposes of the Cybran Nation's independent sovereignty. The Planetary Force would be used to assault against any enemies planet within the atmosphere. Finally, the Planetary Guard would be used for the defensive purposes of each planet under the territory of the Cybran Nation.

Suddenly, a single hologram of one of the new ACU commanders, Carnel Cobe. After experiencing way too much fighting close with the enemies. He decided to try out a new form of warfare to engage in an ACU or known as the Armoured Command Unit. Unus had decided to send out one of the skilled trained ACU commanders out there in order to contain Zerg Threat and that they would establish a research base on that planet to gain insight and knowledge on the Zerg biology.

"So, have you reach your destination? Commander Cobe" Unus asking the man.

"Yes, we have reached our destination, Unus" A deep male voice stated

"Good, Section Primis, report status" as he referred to the group of multiple SCU sub-commanders which are being led by a single ACU commander.

"Commander Cobe here, All systems are green, there's not a sign of a single Zerg lifeform within this vicinity, over"

"Sub-Commander Nick here, Same, over"

"Sub-Commander Orchie here, Same, over"

"Sub-Commander Bress here, Same, over"

This grants an expression of satisfaction over Unus's face. They could at least build a strong base of operations and the Zerg would witness the sheer might of the Cybran Nation. "That's perfect. Now, do the objectives that I have listed for the four of you. Meanwhile, I would be at the meetings with the leaders of the four kingdoms" Then, that's when the holographic message had ended

* * *

After finishing the holographic message. Carnel Cobe could now look at the new planet that he was in with glee. Never in his entire life that he would ever think to be in a part of an extremely advanced military that it would have the potential to end entire planets in just under a day with just a single ACU. Never he had to imagine that he would be in what is considered to be the most technologically advanced mech that Remnant had ever seen. Never he had thought of the capacity to create entire armies out of scratch in just under an hour.

He had suffered too much from fighting the Grimm up close but he still wanted to protect people from any danger. As such, he had signed up to become an ACU commander. Not everyone had become part of the new Cybran military but he is those few people that had decided to join. As he wanted to explore a new form of warfare. This would include his fellow village guards such as Coby Nick, Lazu Orchie, and Mindy Bress. Now they would act as sub-commanders piloting the SACU or the Support Armoured Command Unit.

"Okay. Nick, build up the mass extractors. Orchie, build up the power generators. Bress, build up the defenses. While I would build up the resource storage and the factories. The limited area that we can build upon is about ten kilometers in radius. Got it!" The three Sub-Commanders agreed to the orders and as such move away from his position in order to do on their task.

Carnel Cobe was looking at through the holographic interface, touching it as if it was an actual hard physical object in order to increase the effectiveness of the ergonomics. In less than a few seconds, he had found the T1 mass/energy storage blueprints and instantly clicked on it. He could look at the external visions within his cockpit and do truly see the blueprints for the T1 mass/energy storage. He carefully made four lines of five T1 mass/energy storage and once again click one of the buttons upon the holographic interface.

The ACU had moved. It's algorithmic being is subordinate to the commands of the pilot of the ACU, helping them to coordinate within the battlefield. Suddenly, multiple beams of red light came out from one of its arms while multiple construction probes fly out from the back of the ACU to assist the construction of the T1 mass/energy storage. It only took about 2 seconds to completely finished constructing the T1 mass/energy storage. Then, the ACU automatically repeated the process again, and again until it, there are about four lines of five T1 mass/energy storage.

He looked out the interface that shows the resources, its income, how much they have, how much they can hold, and etc. It seems that they have plenty upon plenty of resources to use upon and a noticeable increase in the storage of resources. Once again, Cobe looks at the holographic interface that showcases hundreds upon hundreds of different blueprints for each different buildings. It only takes a few seconds that he could find both the T1 Land factory and the T1 Air factory.

He first touched the T1 Land Factory blueprint. Then, he started to make an outline. He made out of about two squares of four Land Factories. He also did the same for the T1 Air Factory, making two squares of four Air Factories. Constructing a single Land Factory only takes about six seconds, the same goes for a single air Factory. Then, the algorithmic nature within the ACU had taken the pilot's command and automatically move the ACU and to build the needed orders that are being listed by Commander Cobe.

While that is happening. He looked out at the map and instantly zoomed in. He could clearly see what he and his Sub-Commanders are doing. It seems that Sub-Commander Coby Nick had finished looking out for all of the Mass depots and started to construct T2 Mass Fabricators. Sub-Commander Lazu Orchie had also moved up to the T2 tech level when it comes to constructing to the power generators. Finally, Sub-Commander had made a good defense around the twenty-kilometer diameter limit. He could see multiple spots spread out within the borders of the twenty-kilometer diameter limit. These spots contained eight T1 Point Defenses and eight T1 AA Turrets, in the middle is the T2 Shield Generator ED3 while being flanked by four T2 Artillery Installations.

While they could go to higher Tech levels. It isn't necessary at all. Any Zerg unit would instantly get demolished by even mere T1 level weaponry. As such, they don't need to waste resources on higher Tech levels. Nevertheless, the objective is to contain the Zerg threat to lower levels. Only leaving about 95 percent of the Zerg population upon this planet to be dead and 5 percent to be alive. Both the corpses and the alive Zerg would be then used for research about the uniqueness of the Zerg biology and how it can be applied for the benefit of everyone.

Of course, finding every single Zerg nest within this planet would be hard to do and as such, their QAI leader had developed a solution to this predicament. The Zerg are actually attracted to a specific Psionic wave frequency which is called the Alpha waves. However, unlike the Psi-emitters that are typically employed, it would be only limited to a singular celestial body. As to not attract and more unnecessary Zerg.

It would be a quick and easy battle. While it is true, that any Zerg unit would make any normal human being look like toddlers. The cannon fodder units of the Cybran military would even make the supposed powerful Zerg Ultralisk into nothing but meat coming right up to the meat grinder. Even a measly T1 Scout unit would be enough to deal with a group of Ultralisk.

After finishing what he did. He prepared to build up the Cybran-made Psi-emitters. A grin is being expressed upon the face of Commander Cobe. It would be a truly easy capture mission. All they need do is to kill off 95% and 5% to be captured. Both the Zerg corpses and alive Zerg would be of great use for the Cybran Nation.

* * *

**A/N: I' m completely sorry, if this took to long for me to update and that it kinda seems short. A lot is happening in my own personal life and the world around us. You know, COVID-19. The development of this chapter is also hindered by the fact that I' m actually making a new story.**

**Nevertheless, ****I hope all of you readers enjoy this, if you don't, then better leave a review on why you don't, just make sure, it is sensible. ****Finally, follow the story, if you're interested, favorite the story, if you like the story, if you have anything to suggest/criticize/thoughts about the story just review or PM, just don't flame me or the story with anything that is nonsense.**


End file.
